


Shenanigans

by ShoulderDevil (MidNightWriter24)



Series: A Classroom Full Of Killers [3]
Category: Assassination Classroom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Akabane Karma Does What He Wants, Akabane Karma Needs a Hug, Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asano Gakuhou's Bad Parenting, Asano Gakushuu Needs A Hug, Asano Gakushuu is Bad at Feelings, Avenger's Family, Bad Parenting, Found Family, Gay Akabane Karma, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Sporadic Updates, Tired Akabane Karma, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, oh god this is a shitshow, shitty parenting all around, warning for swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidNightWriter24/pseuds/ShoulderDevil
Summary: Asano and Karma got dumped onto one exasperated Tony Stark to deal with by my favorite goddess of chaos, Khaos. Welcome to this gigantic tangled mess of weirdness that resides inside my brain!*Crack-Fic, Not to be taken seriously*
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Tony Stark
Series: A Classroom Full Of Killers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107314
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. WTF Khaos?!

**Author's Note:**

> Loads of poorly-censored swearing, and entirely disconnected snapshots of this random mess.
> 
> I may try and connect this later but it's 1 AM and I'm FUCKING TIRED OKAY

“What.”

“You really aren’t cementing a reputation as an approachable adult with that attitude, Tony.” Clint smirked.

“Good morning. You’ve reached the esteemed laboratory of I-don’t-give-a-sh*t. How may we not help you today?” Tony snarked back at him through the phone.

“Better. Now get back here, you can’t just leave us with this little devil!” Clint exclaimed, peering around the corners to make sure said devil was nowhere in sight.

“Eh, he can’t be that bad.” A loud zap sounded. “Damnit!”

“Really, Tony?  _ Really?!  _ He snuck wasabi into breakfast, shot everyone with paintballs laced with bright pink dye that  _ won’t come off,  _ and managed to terrify one poor intern that brought Pepper coffee so badly he’s currently trembling in a corner!  _ NOW TELL ME HOW ‘HE CAN'T BE THAT BAD’!!!! _ ” Clint was nearly yelling by the last sentence, torn between being impressed at the scope of pranks he’d managed to pull and being  _ fucking terrified.  _ A snicker came over the line.

“Yeah no. I think I’ll stay safely locked in my lab, thank you very much.”  _ click. _

“I honestly can’t blame him.”

* * *

“Only you and your special brand of  _ insanity _ , Tony Stark, would get the attention of a literal being of chaos. Only you.” Fury sighed, rubbing in between his eyes. “F*ck this.” 

“Technically two, seeing as Loki and I are dating.” Tony smirked.

“Not the point.” Fury gave him a deadpan look. “Just… try to keep them under control.”

“No promises. One of them, Karma? Literally a mini-Loki without the magical abilities, although I question that sometimes.” Tony winced. 

“Thanks!” Karma went whizzing past his open door with a smirk and flashed him a thumbs-up.

“And on that note…” Tony sighed, feeling like the exasperated parent of a particularly destructive toddler. “I have to go put out whatever fire this kid’s started now.”

A faint click sounded from the StarkPad he’d been video-calling on. “Sonuvabitch, he hung up on me!” 

The faint sound of yelling snapped Tony out of his sulking and he immediately cursed, sprinting for the door. “... I only almost destroyed it!”


	2. Memo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER.*  
> *yeets this into the internet before running away like a coward*

Okay, forewarning everyone. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER, NOR WILL IT BE INCLUDED IN THE FINISHED WORKS. 

Also, don't panic, this is not a discontinued notice for any of my works.

Anyways, if you follow my works you may have noticed this chapter going up on every single one of them. Basically, it is just an explanation so feel free to exit out and close the tab, nothing relevant to the actual plot or anything. 

I get a lot of ideas that spontaneously appear and make me go "Hey, what the fuck" and then I may or may not actually write them before they disappear. Most of my unfinished works were born out of that "What the fuck," moment and I'm kinda at a loss as to what to do next. So! Most of my works are not going to be updating frequently or at all for a while, like a month or two. Rest assured they all will be updated once I unwind the tangled ball of yarn that was once my (semi-orderly) train of thought. 

I will be working on Crimson Claws, Antics of 3-E, and Shenanigans first. This is because I actually have a direction in which to forge with those fics. 

Sorry Discoveries (temp), but you'll probably be waiting for the longest while I attempt to figure out what the hell I had planned.

-Your perpetually absent author, MidNightWriter24/ShoulderDevil

**Author's Note:**

> How long can a person be functional without sleep? Asking for a friend...


End file.
